


code monkey very simple man, with a warm, fuzzy, secret, heart

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [6]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (code monkey - jonathan coulton)
Relationships: Dwayne Pipe/Hannibal "Animal" Heath
Series: writing exercises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	code monkey very simple man, with a warm, fuzzy, secret, heart

"You came back!" 

The joy in Dwayne's voice was unmistakable as Animal pulled him into a hug, beaming brighter than the sun itself. Dwayne ruffled his hair a bit, twirling him around before setting him down on his feet.

"What, did you think I'd just bail on you, moonlight?" Heath gave Dwayne a gentle punch in the side and both men cracked up laughing. "That'd be awfully rude of me, wouldn't you say?"

Dwayne leaned down to give Heath a peck on the lips, then scooped him into another hug. "Just not used to people coming back."

"I always will."


End file.
